Locking enclosures for vending equipment are well known in a variety of commercial settings. A coin-operated vending apparatus and the particular consumer product are typically protected within the confines of a sheet metal enclosure having a locking mechanism.
In recent years with the advent of self-service gasoline stations, a variety of coin-operated, compressed air vending machines have been introduced for the convenience of the consumer. The coin-operated controls and compressor for the air vending apparatus are generally disposed in a sheet metal enclosure which is often secured by an external hasp and padlock. Since the air vending enclosure contains a certain amount of cash, it is vulnerable to theft and vandalism.